In structural engineering buildings made of concrete or other building materials, as e.g. road asphalt, are generally coated in various ways to avoid the penetration of water. Concrete, asphalt and the like used as a construction body which is to a large extent rigid, are generally vulnerable to the creation of cracks (subsidence cracks and tension cracks, for static or thermal reasons) or holes or potholes. Such cracks promote the penetration of water. In order to avoid this, permanently plastic or elastic-viscous coatings are applied to the side of the construction body which faces the stream of penetrating water. Buildings composed of other building materials such as wood, clinker, clay can be sealed in the same or in a similar way.
According to the prior art such sealing coatings are produced in the following different ways:                a. gluing on or melting on of sheets or foils, e.g. roof sheets, bitumen sheets, self-adhesive bitumen- or polymer modified bitumen sheets et al. The application of layers demands preparatory works like the application of a primer, work on scaffolding, handling of open flames, cutting and overlapping of the sheets, etc. If the work has to be carried out outdoors, the wind might significantly complicate it. Passages, corners and edges significantly complicate working with sheets and foils and often are weak spots for leakages. The working teams have to be technically skilled, adequately trained and be good team workers to carry out impeccable work.        b. laying on or spraying on of hot liquid thermoplastic substances such as bitumen, polymer modified bitumen, plastics. Apart from a very complex heat-spraying technology these steps require dry, warm weather, dry bases and require a large work effort and involve risks for the construction staff, high energy consumption, etc.        c. laying on or spraying on of substances containing solvents. During the last years this method was practically no longer applied or was limited to very small construction sections due to environmental protection issues (evaporation of solvents contained in the coating which are harmful to the environment).        d. laying on or spraying on of liquids, mainly bitumen emulsions, polymer modified bitumen emulsions, synthetic dispersions or natural rubber dispersions. This type of coating can also be applied to lightly moist bases, although only thin layers can be applied in one working cycle, as on the one hand the draining off on horizontal surfaces does not allow thicker layers and on the other hand water has to evaporate while the layers are drying. Binder systems generally contain about 30% water. Entrapped water leads to bubble formations and sealing damage. The layers generally contain foam bubbles due to the foam emulsifiers in the emulsions and consequently are not completely free of imperfections. At least 3 to 4 layers have to be applied one upon the other and have to be dried thoroughly in between, which results in a high work effort and expenditure of time. The temperature of the base has to be high enough to allow an efficient evaporation of water and formation of a film enfolding the erosion particles, which generally means at least +15° C. If rain falls soon after the coating, the not yet completely dried layers can be damaged partially or washed away completely, which leads to further work effort and to highly disturbing contaminations at the construction site. The result can also be highly affected by frost, even short night frosts. Very hot weather (sunny side) often causes the formation of a skin, thus water remains enclosed in the layer and bubbles might be formed. In order to avoid these disadvantages, two-component spraying systems were developed, also spraying a precipitant (generally aqueous based), which quickly leads to a breaking of the emulsions. Thereby draining and washing off during rain fall can be avoided to a large extent, but the drying times have to be respected all the same and the minimum film formation temperatures are necessary. These coating systems do not qualify either for the cooler construction season.        e. In addition to the application of the sealing binder film, it is often necessary in construction practice to apply insulating boards to the building structures and to permanently lute them. All methods described before require a gluing or doweling of the insulating boards in further complex work steps. Generally the latter method causes mechanical damage to the seals which leads to a reduction of the leak-tightness, or the insulating boards take up water from the gluing dispersions which results in an insufficient durability.        